Halloween Pranks
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: Join our favorite trio - James, Sirius, and Remus - on a series of 50 pranks at Halloween time! Features our favorite Lily Evans! Includes Wolfstar and Jily. Written for the OT3 BC and the Halloween BC, plus more.
1. Prank One: Pumpkins!

_Halloween Pranks_

_Prank one: Pumpkins?!_

"Ah!" A bunch of first years screamed, running away from the entrance of the great hall. Behind a statue, just outside of the entrance, James, Remus, and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Did you see their faces?" Sirius asked with a grin, "Best prank ever James!"

"Naturally," Remus said with a smirk, "I did come up with it."

"Shut up, Moony," James said with a grin, "More firsties are coming!"

The three friends watched as the group of first years tried to enter the great hall, only to be stopped by two pumpkins that started screeching, hopping after them as they screamed and ran away.

The boys started laughing again, not noticing that Lily Evans was watching this time.

"James Potter!" Lily yelled, going over to her lover, "You. Are. Head. Boy! Not to mention Seventeen. Years. Old! You're supposed to help and protect the first years, not send pumpkins after them! I can't believe you!"

"It's only a harmless prank, Lils!" James said with a frown, "don't get so worked up, baby."

"Don't you dare call me baby, James!" Lily screamed, hitting him on the arm, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't tell Headmaster Dumbledore what you did!"

"It wasn't my idea!" James exclaimed in a hurry.

Lily, just noticing the other two boys presence, turned to them with a scowl, "Which one was it?" She asked hotly.

"Him!" Both Boys said at the same time, causing Lily to hit both of their shoulders.

"Sirius Orion Black!" Lily screamed, "Remus John Lupin!"

"Fine!" Remus said with a frown, "It was my idea for the screeching hopping pumpkins."

"And I cast the charm so it would only go after first years," Sirius said, putting his elbow on her shoulder, "But lets face it, Lils it was kind of funny."

"I can't believe you two!" Lily said, outraged, "Detention!"

Both boys groaned while James laughed, "Don't think your getting away with this either, James!"

"You wouldn't give me detention, would you Lils?" James pouted causing Lily to smirk.

"Of course not, James," Lily said going closer to him, looking at him with mock passion as she kissed him, "Enjoy, that was your last kiss for a week!"

Lily smugly walked away from the trio, very pleased with the look of horror on her boyfriends face.

This was written for:

Favorite era BC with the prompt; Passion

Pairing Diversuty BC with the pairing; Lily/James and the prompt; smugness.

OT3 BC with the prompt; old

Character Trait BC with the trait; Prankster!

The 100 characters competition with the prompt; Outside and the character James Potter.

Halloween BC with the prompt; Pumpkin


	2. Prank Two: Werewolf

_Halloween Pranks_

_Prank Two: Werewolves_

"Sorry Remmy," Sirius said, looking at his injured boyfriend.

"It's okay Siri," Remus said with a small smile that looked more like a grimace.

"Ugh, please!" James said making fake puking motions, "Stop being cute in front of me!"

Remus laughed that turned into a cough, making Sirius jump up with worry, rubbing Remus' back as if it would protect him. James shook his head at his best friend, "He's going to be fine, Padfoot."

"This is all your fault, Prongs!" Sirius said with a glare, "If you didn't insist on doing that prank..."

"The prank was your idea!" James exclaimed, "Or have you forgotten that?"

"Guys!" Remus said, "It's fine, no one could have guessed that the floor was going to collaspe."

Both boys nodded, "You're right."

"I'm always right," Remus said with a smile, "Did I at least scare some of the second years?"

"All of them," James said with a smile, "They really thought you were a werewolf."

All three boys burst out laughing at the joke James made and the three of them started planning their next prank until Madam Pomfrey kicked Sirius and James out which surprisingly, wasn't until way after sunset. All in all; The prank was a success.

**This was written for: **

**Favorite era BC with the prompt; (3)Sunset**

**OT3 BC with the prompt; 21. Friendship**

**Halloween BC with the prompt; 48. Werewolf**

**Slash/Femslash with the prompt; 23. Protect**

**Family BC; 48. Concern**

**Organization BC; 40. Comfort**


	3. Prank Three: Exploding Spiders

**Halloween Pranks**

**Prank Three; Exploding Spiders**

"What the hell are you doing?" Remus Lupin asked as he woke up to the sound of an explosion, he strained his eyes to look at the shadow of his best friend, James Potter.

"Sorry, Moony," James said, switching the light next to his bed on, "Halloween is in a week, and we have to think of a good prank to do!"

"And you have to do that at four in the morning?" Remus asked with a scowl. He got out of bed and went over to James bed where he had a bunch of spiders in a small damaged cage.

"I couldn't sleep," James said, shrugging, "I charmed these spiders so they will explode when someone steps on them."

Remus frowned, "Wouldn't that hurt?"

James shook his head, "Of course, Moony, I swear you're such a child sometimes."

"Well excuse me if I don't like hurting people for no reason, Prongs," Remus said

"Will you two shut up!" Sirius Black snapped from his bed, fire evident in his voice. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Sorry," James said, not really sounding sorry at all. He pointed his wand towards the spider putting a series of charms on it and finally smiled, "It's done!"

"Great," Sirius said from his bed, "Can we sleep now?"

James shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe you, Padfoot. I mean here I am going to blow your brothers foot off..."

"Really?" Sirius asked with a grin, suddenly interested.

"Well yeah," James said as if it was obvious, "He was a real git to you."

"I could kiss you right now," Sirius said, a huge grin on his face. James just looked at him funny which caused Sirius to chase him around the room. Remus laughed at both of his friends, making sure they couldn't see what he was doing and secretly changed the spider prank so they would explode when someone got close enough, after all, if an unfortunate serendipity happened and they blew everyone's legs off, they wouldn't have much chance to do future pranks, would they?

**Written for;**

**Pairing diversity; James/Sirius; Serendipity**

**Fav Era BC; Shadows**

**OT3 BC; Fire**

**Halloween BC; Spiders**

**Family BC; Seeing (see)**

**Slash/Femslash BC; Damage**

**If you dare challenge; 245: Early Morning**

**Snakes and Ladders Challenge; James Potter (I)**


End file.
